Project Gold
by MasterAssassin13
Summary: What Happens when you combine the DNA of the two most powerful hedgehogs in the world? You get an all new hero!Rated T for some cursing.
1. How it all started

PROJECT: GOLD

5 years after what happened in _Shadow the Hedgehog_...

"So let me get this strait," said Sonic, "you want us to give you some DNA from all of our super forms so you can make a newer Ultimate Life form?" "No, we want your DNA to make the _supreme_ life form." Said the G.U.N. agent they were talking to. "Ok, I'm in! What about you Shadow?" said Sonic "Fine, whatever." said Shadow. The G.U.N. agent then pulled out two needles, which he put into their arms. When he pressed a button on the needles, glowing particles filled them. "OW! What was that for!" exclaimed Sonic, who was rubbing his arm. "That's the first stage." he replied. After the second stage (which is the first stage but they're super), they went hyper and were placed into pods with tesla coils on top. "Ok, this might hurt a bit." said one of the scientists. When he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, bolts of electricity flew from the coils to a third pair of coils on an empty pod, which was attached to the 4 cylinders from the earlier tests. "AHHHHHH!" they screamed in agony. Then, after about 5 seconds, it stopped, and the pods opened. "Good, you're alive," said another one of the scientists, "c'mon and see the final phase." So, they obediently followed him and found a silhouette on the last tube. "Where'd he come from!" they both exclaimed. Then, the pod opened, and a brilliant gold hedgehog with red stripes on the bottom 2 sets of his 8 stripes (3 sets going along the sides of the back of his head, and 2 sets going strait back). "I am Gold, the Hedgehog, what do you need me to do." said the hedgehog. "Hello Gold," said the head scientist "we would like you to go to the training room, follow me please." All of the hedgehogs followed him there to see Gold's powers.

**LATER AT THE TRAINING ROOM**

"CHAOS CANNON!" yelled Gold, as he shot large lasers at the test dummies, which were (captured and re-programmed) Eggman robots that were armed with machine guns and rocket launchers. He destroyed half of them in a single shot as the scientists wrote down notes. Gold then let himself get surrounded. "GET OUTTA THERE!" yelled Sonic, but the glass was soundproof, so he couldn't hear them (Note: Gold can't here them, but they can hear him). "CHAOS DESTUCTION BLAST!" he yelled. Then he shot a laser into the air, which split and rained down upon all of the robots, disintegrating them. "Whoa." said Sonic, who was absolutely speechless. "Good work Gold, now report to your chamber, it's next to Sonic and Shadow's, so they'll lead you there." said the scientist through a loudspeaker that was connected to the room. "Yes sir" said Gold, and then he left the chamber.

**Author's notes: WOW! Can you believe that! Gold seems to be insanely powerful.**

**Also, I don't own any Sonic characters or SEGA. But I do own Gold the Hedgehog.**


	2. Danger

**Again, I don't own SEGA or the Sonic Franchise. I do, however, own Gold the Hedgehog. (I hate saying this as much as you hate reading it, but that way it's legal and I don't get sued.)**

Chapter 2: Danger

On the way to their rooms, Sonic and Shadow were telling Gold about their adventures, when Gold had a question. "Hey guys," he asked' "why did you agree to give you're DNA to have me be created. "That's simple, really." said Shadow. "Well, I was all for it, but Shadow took some convincing," explained Sonic, "all I had to do was tell Shadow that you were going to be a me version of him!" "So I came along just to make sure that that NEVER happened." finished Shadow. Then they all laughed then kept going.

**LATER AT THEIR ROOMS**

"Ok! Here they are!" exclaimed Sonic sarcastically. "WARNING! WARNING! DR. EGGMAN IS ATTACKING THE BASE! ALL AVAILIABLE UNITS REPORT TO SECTOR B IMMEDIATELY!" said the loudspeaker. "Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Sonic, who was gone in an instant, leaving a trail of dust three feet behind him. "Finally! Some action! Let's go!" exclaimed Gold, and then he flew to sector B at light speed. Without saying anything, Shadow pulled out his green chaos emerald and teleported to the scene.

**AT SECTOR B**

"All units, fan out, find me this so-called _Supreme Life form_!" yelled Dr. Eggman, and hundreds of robot soldiers obeyed and ran in all directions, only to explode. "What?" exclaimed Eggman as he looked to the smoke to see three hedgehogs walking towards him. "Ah, the _Ultimate Life form_, the_ fastest thing alive_, and- who's this? A _little baby_!" he mocked. "I am Gold the Hedgehog, the_ Supreme Life form_," said Gold proudly announced, "and you, my friend, are dead!" With that, he lunged at Eggman's little pod, with red energy spheres in his hands. "Oh, feisty are we? No matter!" said Eggman. Then he pushed a button, a claw came out of the pod, and grabbed Gold. "AH!" yelled Gold, who struggled as they flew away, but he couldn't break free. "GOLD!" yelled the other two hedgehogs, reaching out to him as he was taken to Eggman's base.

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the cliffhanger. So yeah, if you had any question, I hope this answered them.**

**Thank you Qwisse for the great idea for this Chapter.**

**Please comment, so that way, if you have a good idea, it can go into the story.**


	3. Prisoner

**Me: Finally! I got Chapter 3 up! Well I'm Gold the Hedgehog13, but my friends call me Gold.**

**Shadow: Gold, we ran outta Mountain Dew!**

**Me: Shit! Not now! What else did we run out of?**

**Sonic: Well, let's see…**

**Drake and Inferno: EVERYTHING!**

**Me: What! NO! Ok, gotta go. Shadow, do the disclaimer!**

**(I run off)**

**Shadow: Screw you. Oh well, Gold doesn't own anyone here, we're owned by SEGA.**

**Drake and Inferno: LIAR! We're not owned by SEGA, but by Gold.**

**Chapter 3: Prisoner**

_Gold's POV_

_What the hell, were am I? My head hurts._ I thought. Apparently I'd woken up in a cell with plasma bars, along with two other hedgehogs, one looked like a red sonic with yellow bottom highlights, but he had a set of quills going down over his left eye, and the other looking exactly like Dark Sonic. "Well, look who finally woke up, eh Inferno." said the dark hedgehog. "Looks like, Drake, looks like," Inferno replied, "Yo! New guy! What's your name?" "Gold." I replied. "You wouldn't happen to have a way out, huh?" Drake asked. At the time, I was preparing my Chaos Destruction Blast. "Get down." I flatly told them. They did when they saw the energy ball in my hand. "Chaos Destruction Blast." I murmured, and then the whole cage was incinerated. "whoa." they said in utter shock. "Quick, grab my arms!" I ordered. They agreed willingly. _Probably out of fear_ I thought. Then I teleported us back to the G.U.N. base.

**Me: Hi, I'm back, and I got some stuff**

**Sonic: Uh, yeah, about that, we're out again.**

**Me: WHAT! How?**

**Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: Our bad**

**Me: That's it. Go get yourselves strapped in.**

**Sonic, Shadow, and Silver:*sigh* yes sir**

**(They walk off)**

**Me: Sorry about it being so short, I have a REALLY bad case of writer's block. Well, anyways, it's time for target practice, so sayonara!**

**Drake and Inferno: Oh! Oh! Let us come too!**

**Me: Sure, why not. **

**Drake and Inferno: Yay!**

**(We all walk off)**


	4. Help a guy out

Hey guys, it me, and I could use you help. If you have a good idea for chapter 4 please put it in a review for this chapter. You will be credited in this chapter and others that you help me with. I can't wait to read them and I hope I can use them all.


End file.
